Sobre las colinas
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Más allá del mar y las montañas nos volveremos a encontrar. Yaoi, Mpreg, algo AU. Yuuram y otras parejas.


Los personajes son creación de Tomo Takabayashi, adaptados por Temari Matsumoto, solo los pido prestado sin fines de lucro.

**Sobre las colinas **

**Por Tlacuilo**

_Sobre las colinas y más lejos _

_Él jura que volverá algún día _

_Lejos de las montañas y los mares _

_Jura que volverá a estar en los brazos de él._

_Over the hills and the far away, Gary Moore._

El castillo se veía en todo su esplendor con pendones colgados en las torres y almenas, las guirnaldas llevadas por delicadas manos y como destino el corcel de su caballero. En el palco la rubia hermosura del Rey consorte iluminaba como pequeño sol toda la plaza y en el empedrado con la armadura sobre su fuerte y varonil cuerpo el Rey Yuuri se despedía de su dulce amor, este contenía la lágrimas con todas su fuerzas, pero sabía que en cuanto su esposo cruzara el puente él caería postrado ante el dolor de su partida.

Los cascos de los corceles resonaron y las trompetas anunciaron la partida, el rey junto con su general y capitanes dejaba su reino pará luchar en contra de los invasores que se acercaban a su país.

Gwendal no hizo ni el intento de voltear a despedirse de su esposo e hijo, si lo hacía su coraza se rompería y se hacharía a llorar o no querría partir por temor a no verlos de nuevo. El capitán si bien viajaba con su fiel compañero temía perderlo en batalla o dejarlo solo al morir él. Y si esos eran los pensamientos de los capitanes mas valeroso del reino, el de los soldados era peor, por eso es que el rictus de los oficiales era como piedra tallada con cincel sin demostrar emoción alguna para no desmoralizar a la tropa, el único e imperceptible gesto de dolor fue el que el rey hizo al apretar en su guante el pequeño pañuelo de su rubio esposo.

000

En el castillo las manos aún se agitaban cual palomas deseando escapar e irse con los que cabalgaba a la guerra, Wólfram se tuvo que apoyar en su hija para no caer, pues aún necesitaba hablar con los que se quedaban esperando y no podía demostrar debilidad.

─Ellos y ellas cuentan con nosotros para sostener Shin Makoku hasta su regreso, nuestro reino no puede detenerse, todo debe seguir como si ellos y ellas no hubiesen partido, demostremos que somos fuertes para seguir con su labor.

Un grito de valor y fuerza se escuchó por todo el castillo y con eso la gente empezó a partir a los campos, a las tiendas, a los cultivos y a todo el reino que debía sostenerse fuerte para cuando su ejercito regresara triunfante, no concebían la derrota, pues era un pueblo orgulloso.

_El demonio pacificador_ como llamaban al rey no había entrado jamás en guerra hasta que este gran enemigo Shousho había llegado, el padre de Yuuri Shinou había combatido antes con ese tirano y lo había vencido, pero muriendo, más dejó libre a su reino, a sus hijos y esposo. Daikenja había reinado hasta que Yuuri tuvo edad para hacerlo, Shori ya reinaba el país de su esposo Murata y como si hubiese cumplido su deber Daikenja el rey sabio se había reunido con su gran amor en la eternidad; de eso hacía años, pero ese maldito había regresado y con eso la muerte y destrucción que dejaba a su paso con dirección al único reino que nunca conquistó: Shin Makoku.

Yuuri era un joven rey, pero contaba con sus consejeros y amigos, no podían permitir que Sousho siguiese avanzando, ya había arrasado con Coralia, Pequeño Cimaron y ahora seguía Shin Makoku en su planes, pero antes debía pasar por un ejercito dispuesto a entregar su vida para proteger a su país y su gente.

Los batallones llegaron al mar y ahí embarcarían hasta su destino, no sabían cuantos de ellos regresarían y cuantos no, solo deseaban que sus seres queridos estuviesen a salvo; por su parte Yuuri sabía que su reino ya contaba con un príncipe que venía en camino… si él no regresaba Wólfram tenía instrucciones de huir al reino de su hermano Shori para salvar al pequeño que llevaba en el vientre, pues junto con Ademaro* el hijo de Gwendal, serían el futuro de la corona.

─Gwendal tú barco llegara por el oeste, el de Conrad por el este y yo atacaré de frente, la caballería de Shori y Hubert llegara dos días después, pero lo suficiente para ser el apoyo de tu lado, esta estrategia no fallara.

─No lo hará, pues la hizo Gunter junto con el Rey Murata. ─dijo firme Gwendal.

─Shori ya debe estar listo, entrara por el norte, mi hermano partió hace tres días.

─Heika ya debemos levantar velas.

─Eres mi cuñado recuerdas Conrad… ¿moriré sin que me llames por mi nombre?

─ ¡No hables así Yuuri que es mala suerte!

─ ¡Ahí lo tienes, ya me has llamado por mi nombre! ─El rey sonrió y levantó una mano para indicar a los suyos que ya partirían.─ Nos veremos en dos días, en el catillo de nuestro enemigo, si no… en el _otro lado_.

─Nos veremos Yuuri, eso no lo dudes.

Ambos hombres ─cuñados del rey─ partieron con su flota, navegando con buenos vientos antes del anochecer llegarían a su destino sea cual fuera el que les esperaba.

000

Cayó rendido en el lecho que conservaba el olor de su amado esposo, sus lágrimas nublaban sus ojos verdes, mientras su madre junto con Anissina lo atendía, su esfuerzo había sido sobrehumano y ahora pagaba la factura, su cuerpo temblaba y la fiebre no cedía.

─Vamos cariño ¿Dónde está el rey testarudo que todos conocemos?

─Si Wólfram, debes ser fuerte por el bien de tu hijo y de tu reino.

─ ¡¿Como serlo si mi alma se fue con él?! ¡¿Como serlo si siento que me muero de temor por perderlo?!

─Un rey se debe a su pueblo y tú hijo mio ahora eres el sostén del tuyo, Yuuri se fue tranquilo dejándote reinando.

─Lo se…

El rubio se desmayó, pero la fiebre fue bajando con las compresas y los temblores disminuyeron, esa tarde y parte de la noche su madre se quedó con él, mientras Anissina se hacía cargo de Greta la hija adoptiva de los monarcas.

─ ¿Papá Yuuri regresará?

─Por supuesto princesa.

─Bien entonces yo cuidaré a papá Wólfram y a Imre** mientras vuelve.

─Así se habla su alteza.

000

El desembarque se hacía imposible con los cañones esperándolos en la playa, el fuego no cesaba ni para permitir que anclaran. El rey no podía seguir perdiendo tiempo ahí, pues cualquier atraso y el plan no funcionaria. Tomó le timón y se lanzó sobre la costa como si fuese un proyectil, los barcos de su retaguardia lo siguieron. Viendo esas moles de madera y hierro, los soldados de Sousho escaparon temiendo por sus vidas; el encontronazo de los barcos con la costa fue como un tsunami. Las nubes de arena fueron un perfecto camuflaje para que desembarcaran las tropas de Shin Makoku a las órdenes de Yuuri. Fue una victoria contundente la primera de muchas que le seguirían, las tropas de Shin Makoku arrasaban con las de Sousho, con mínimas bajas y es que muchos soldados del tirano desertaban pues, habían sido obligados a participar en esa guerra.

Pero también había soldados leales a su señor Sousho y de esos pocos se arriesgaban mucho con tal de serle útil. Berend le hizo una señal a Ernest y este se acercó con el niño.

─ ¡¿De verdad el rey Yuuri se arriesgará por un mocoso plebeyo?!

─Si, ese tipo es demasiado noble para su propio bien.

─Pues acerquémonos lo suficiente.

Yuuri con dos de los guardias caminaba rumbo al campamento pues habían salido a revisar el perímetro, Yuuri prefería hacer eso en vez de estar en su tienda pensando y añorando a su amado esposo. Un sollozo lo detuvo, sacó su espada y sus guardias lo imitaron, saliendo de uno de los lados llenos de arbustos, los dos soldados salieron sosteniendo a un bebé de unos dos años apuntándoles con una espada al cuello.

─Su alteza nos acompañará si no quiere que este niño salga lastimado.

─ ¡Ustedes no son rivales para mí y mis soldados!

─Muy cierto, pero antes de que hagan movimiento alguno el niño se va al otro mundo.

Yuuri titubeó y estaba dispuesto a lanzarse sobre los atacantes, pero los ojos azules lo miraban llorosos y con miedo. Pensó en otros verdes y eso fue un segundo que le costó todo; los atacantes aventaron al niño y él se arrojó a detener su caída, mientras sus guardias eran heridos y él capturado.

La noticia voló cual céfiro de desesperanza para las tropas de Shin Makoku, los capitanes no pudieron evitar que los ánimos decayeran y con eso la primer derrota de los valientes soldados.

000

El rey rubio indicaba como debían ir las tablas sobre el puente, era una obra que uniría a dos poblados y con eso el posible escape para ellos ─en caso de invasión─ estaba asegurado.

Las cosechas habían sido recogidas y llevadas a un escondite, pues el alimento era una ventaja en tiempo de guerra, Wólfram llevaba las riendas de un reino con mano firme y su pueblo lo agradecía, con todos ocupados en labores, su mente no divagaba en el dolor de estar separados de sus parejas, hijos y hermanos.

000

En un calabozo donde una rendija era el único lugar que regalaba luz. Yuuri miraba a sus carceleros jugar a costa del pequeño, le ofrecían un pedazo de pan y luego se lo retiraban dejándolo desconsolado, el niño capturado compartía su cruel destino y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, las cadenas ya le había lacerado muñecas y tobillos, pero sin importarle se aventó hacia los barrotes alcanzando la mano de uno de los carceleros, este se removió para que el rey lo soltara, pero el pelinegro no cedía hasta que se echo hacia atrás y con eso dislocó el brazo, un grito repleto de dolor llenó el lugar y los compañeros del herido lo auxiliaron, Yuuri sabía que se vengarían y por eso llamó al bebé para acunarlo en sus brazos y que durmiera para que no viera como lo golpearían hasta casi matarlo y solo por que Sousho lo quería vivo par matarlo frente a sus soldados, sus ojos negros derramaron lagrimas pensando en esos hermosos ojos verdes y ese cabello sedoso y rubio que extrañaba, sin embargo aún debía tener esperanzas y se juró qué regresaría con Wólfram, cruzando el mar y las colinas lo vería de nuevo… aunque fuera solo en espíritu lo vería de nuevo. Las rejas se abrieron y Yuuri cerró los ojos dejando acostado al pequeño en su pedazo de capa.

000

La noticia llegó a Shin Makoku y Wólfram se negaba a creerlo, él no pudo ser capturado no a menos que… un reino lo esperaba, Greta lo esperaba y él… no él no lo esperaría.

Los murmullos nerviosos y desolados recorrían el pueblo entero y como si fuesen aves las malas noticias volaron por todo Shin Makoku, su esperanza se desvanecía con las derrotas y la perdida de su rey.

000

En el frente de batalla los soldados liderados por Conrad y Yozak detenían a los enemigos para que su ejército se reuniera esperando a las tropas de Geigen. Ellos no cederían ni un palmo de terreno no ahora que su Rey estaba en manos de su enemigo. Gwendal estaba herido y en cama, solo ellos quedaban al frente para ser la barrera entre la muerte y la vida para los soldados de Shin Makoku.

La derrota les coqueteaba, pero ellos no la aceptarían si combatir hasta el final.

La tarde de ese mismo día y con la luna como testigo, la caballería de Geigen Huber se distinguió en la lejanía, por desgracia esta venía con sus propios contrincantes pisándoles los talones.

000

La medico negó y Cecile se dejó caer en la silla, su hijo estaba al borde de la muerte y ni siquiera podía hacer nada por él, Gisela estaba fielmente cuidando de la salud del monarca sin que dejase pasar a nadie a verlo, pues no lo consideraba prudente. Su padre la miraba pidiéndole que hiciera una excepción con Cecile, pero la joven medico se negó. Gunter cargó a Ademaro y se encerró en sus habitaciones, con cada día que pasaba sentía que Gwendal no regresaría y a pesar de que deseaba tirarse en la cama y llorar hasta quedarse seco no podía, su hijo lo necesitaba y debía estar preparado para partir al reino del rey Shori.

La mañana llegó y con eso una trompeta de guerra se escuchó en el patio de castillo, un batallón de hermosos jóvenes se disponían a marchar, al frente su capitán se acomodaba la armadura. Cecile corrió hasta este y lo increpó.

─ ¡¿Qué pretendes?! ¿Acaso no estabas grave?

─No lo estaba, eso fue para ganar tiempo y poder reunir a mis soldados.

─ ¡¿No pretenderás ir al frente?!

─No lo pretendo, lo voy a hacer.

─Piensa en tu hijo, en tu pueblo en que Yuuri te dejó para que no corrieras peligro.

─Antes que esposo soy un soldado y no me quedaré de brazos cruzados cuando mi pueblo y mi hogar están en peligro además… ¿sin él como viviré?

─Por el que viene en camino.

─Él es un soldado también.

La rubia se paró frente a los caballos impidiendo que avanzaran.

─ ¡Cecile déjalos pasar!

Se escuchó la voz fuerte y firme del consejero real Gunter, quien bajaba la escalinata vistiendo su armadura.

─El tiempo de quedarse atrás esperando ha terminado, ahora nos toca a nosotros luchar por el futuro.

Anissina cargaba a Ademaro y Greta se agarraba de su pantalón. Ella se quedaría a cargo de llevar a los niños al reino de Shori y Murata. La rubia se hizo a un lado y vio partir a los jóvenes soldados.

En la costa un barco pequeño los esperaba, era el más veloz, pero sin mucho lugar a bordo más el suficiente para llevar a la pequeña tropa. Wólfram se aferró a la barandilla y se dispuso a ignorar su malestar, el viento movía sus rubios cabellos y lo refrescaba lo suficiente para soportar el vaivén. Al atardecer desembarcaba en la costa de Coralia y adentrándose de inmediato hacia la ciudad no pararon hasta ver la silueta del castillo. Ahí dejaron sus caballos y siguieron a pie, como si fuesen sombras se fueron colando entre las defensas del campamento de los de Shin Makoku , pero no se detuvieron y siguieron hasta llegar al castillo, y como Gunter lo creyó el exceso de confianza en la victoria había vuelto descuidados a los de Sousho, entraron sin que los guardias ebrios se dieran cuenta y ahí se separaron buscando las mazmorras y al rey, al dar con él Gunter y sus tres acompañantes dejaron fuera de combate a los carceleros, entraron con sigilo y sacaron a rey de su encierro, junto con un pequeño niño rubio. Gunter agradeció a los dioses que no hubiese sido Wólfram el que encontrara a Yuuri, pues este estaba muy herido.

Por su parte el rubio monarca se había topado con varios soldados que estaban alertas y una refriega comenzó dando la alarma a todo el castillo, el más veloz de los soldados salió en dirección al campamento y dio aviso a los capitanes y estos se lanzaron al ataque. En esa batalla se decidiría la historia.

El grupo de Gunter fue descubierto y tuvieron que lidiar, Yuuri fue depositado en el suelo mientras los demás se enfrentaban a los guardias, el bebé se despertó y movió al pelinegro, este abrió el ojo que no tenía hinchado y vio como si fuese un sueño que la conocida figura de Gunter peleaba ferozmente contra tres soldados, el rey pelinegro se aferró a la pared y se fue levantando buscó su espada, pero no la traía, se la habían quitado cuando lo apresaron. Buscó entre los caídos una que le sirviera y al verla se inclinó hacia el niño.

─Quédate aquí, estarás a salvo si no te mueves

Se dirigió hacia su objetivo y levantó el arma. Caminó hacia donde todos luchaban y la vista de una cabellera rubia le paralizó el corazón ¡No podía ser él!... más la voz dando ordenes le confirmó su más grande temor, su Wólfram estaba ahí y combatiendo con valor como siempre.

─ ¡Wólfram! ─gritó y este se giró para verlo.

Abriéndose camino los dos consiguieron estar frente a frente, un abrazo que era como un bálsamo para ambos hombres, los alejó de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

000

Con el combate dentro del castillo las defensas de este se debilitaron y permitieron que las tropas de los tres capitanes entraran y ahí en el mismo corazón de la fuerza de Sousho, se inició la última batalla. Wólfram se separó de Yuuri.

─Un pueblo puede sobrevivir sin rey, pero yo no puedo sobrevivir sin mi esposo.

─Nuestro hijo…

─Él es un soldado de Shin Makoku.

La conversación duró minutos en los que la reyerta se hacia mayor con las tropas de Shin Makoku llegando por la puerta principal. Un grito dejó impactado a más de tres caballeros.

─ ¡Gunter maldita sea!

El general Gwendal corría como toro enfurecido hacia su pareja y cualquiera que estuviese en su camino terminó atravesado por su espada o tendido por su puño, nada ni nadie lo detendría hasta alcanzar su objetivo, su preciado esposo que bien sabía se llevaría un buen regaño por estar ahí.

Gwendal llegó y alzó en vilo a su pareja, este no hizo movimiento alguno sabía que su moreno tenía que sentirlo en sus brazos, a salvo y protegido, así era su gigante amable.

Sousho salió con su armadura y blandiendo su espada. Conrad y Yozak lo detuvieron, pero Yuuri sabía que era él al que Sousho esperaba. Besó a Wólfram y luego se dirigió hacia su destino. Morgif –el nombre de su espada─ le fue devuelta por su rubio.

─La vi y fui por ella, por eso nos descubrieron ─dijo el rubio sonrojándose.

─Gracias amor.

─Yuuri… te esperaré.

─Regresaré…

Las espadas se encontraron como truenos en una noche oscura, las chispas volaban y los golpes se asemejaban a montañas colapsando. Los dos reyes, el oscuro y el pacificador con motivos diferentes, pero con las mismas pretensiones de triunfar sobre el otro. La rodilla del pelinegro tocó tierra y Sousho se lanzó aprovechando esa ventaja, pero a Yuuri lo había entrenado un estratega: Daikenja ─su papá─ y eso fue lo que le dio la victoria. Mientras Sousho alzaba la espada, Yuuri vio el hueco que el otro rey dejó descubierto y enterró a Morgif hasta la empuñadura, retirándose de inmediato, pues la sangre de _ese monstruo_ era venenosa, ─eso es lo que había asesinado a su padre Shinou─, esta manó negra cubriendo todo su alrededor como una corrosiva sustancia, todo quedaba negro conforme la mancha se extendía. Yuuri ordenó la retirada y su ejercito salió y con ellos los pocos soldados que quedaba se Sousho, la mayoría de ellos obligados a serlo.

Desde la colina todos vieron como el castillo caía ya sin rey que lo habitara. Yuuri abrazó a su esposo y colocó una mano sobre su vientre.

─Viniste por mí.

─Me dijiste que regresarías, pero no podía quedarme a esperar. Cruce mar, recorrí colinas y… llegué.

Esa era la única explicación que había y la única que necesitaban, se amaban y ninguno abandonaría al otro. Y no eran los únicos, Gunter era apretado por Gwendal y Yozak vendaba amorosamente el brazo herido de Conrad, mientras este miaba al bebé dormido en la manta. El rey Shori apenas vio la victoria cabalgó de regresó a su reino y a su esposo Murata.

000

Ademaro se levantó de puntitas y se asomó a la cuna, ahí dormía apaciblemente un bebé de escaso cabello negros. El niño de cabello gris jaló a su primo rubio y lo acercó.

─Mira Johann***, Imre está dormido otra vez.

El niño rubio asintió haciendo que sus bucles se movieran graciosamente.

─ ¿A que hora despertara Imre?

─No muy pronto Ade, acaba de dormirse. ─contestó Wólfram.

─Lo ves padre, debimos apresurarnos.

Gwendal se quedó mudo ante el reclamo de su primogénito y es que el niño deseaba ver a su primo y descubrir o adivinar de qué color eran los ojos de este, era un juego inventado entre Johanny él. Yozak cargó a su hijo adoptivo, Gunter hizo lo propio dejando a los hermanos como _nanas_ de príncipe.

Wólfram aprovecho y fue hasta el despacho de su esposo, pues deseaba estar a su lado y sentirlo cerca. Entró y Yuuri le sonrió.

─ Aprovechemos que tenemos niñeros por tiempo indefinido.

Y Yuuri respondió subiendo a Wólfram sobre el escritorio y este lo rodeó con las piernas y se besaron apasionadamente, Yuuri desnudó al rubio y este se dejó hacer disfrutando de las caricias, al estar unidos se movieron rítmicamente sin dejar de verse a los ojos y acallaron sus gritos de liberación en un beso que duró… una eternidad.

Fin

*Ademaro: glorioso en batalla.

**Imre: gran rey.

***Johann: regalo gracioso de Dios.

Espero que les haya gustado un poco y les recomiendo ampliamente Over the hills and the far away, a mí me gusta la versión de Nightwish.


End file.
